


GeAn.6

by springssss



Category: sndn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springssss/pseuds/springssss
Kudos: 11





	GeAn.6

隔岸.6  
↓

话说小北被大少爷捉回去后，闹绝食，发脾气，最夸张的一次，他拿到把吃饭的钢叉子，抵在脖子上威胁要自杀。大少爷与小北相处下来，知道他服软不服硬，早琢磨了一套专对付他的伎俩，虽然次次都有惊无险，但大少爷工作之余还要与小北周旋，实在感觉头疼。

孕期激素水平的原因，小北情绪本来就不好，前几天出逃后又被限制外出了，北北过惯了潇洒快乐日子，现在只能瘫在躺椅上装死人，成天没什么好脸色。  
不过人坐牢还得放风呢，大少爷怕小北抑郁，每天都来哄一哄。  
揪着这个机会，小北总有各种各样的理由对人冷嘲热讽。这是他刚学的新招，骂人不带脏字，却总说的人浑身不舒服。大少爷见怪不怪，嘴贱起来还回敬几句，小北吃了文化的亏，时常听不懂大少爷高段位的一语双关，隔老半天才反应回来，摔杯子砸枕头，最后当然还是大少爷来安抚。

晚上小北窝在床上，例行胡思乱想。他照旧被照顾，被抚慰，他却讨厌现在的他们的相处方式。他宁愿真的无人爱他，也不想要虚假的感情。事已至此，小北很难再给出信任，只有和大少爷针锋相对时他才觉得对劲，如若继续对他好，他就下意识的拒绝，想逃。

可这个姓张的臭男人怎么赶不走，明明自己都这么摆脸了，还围着自己绕，气气。  
北北皱眉头，裹紧了香软的小被子艰难地翻身。快六个月的肚子跟气球一样，小北站立时都快看不到自己的脚趾了身体的臃肿让小北不爽，最近胸口还老有奇异的酸胀感。难受，烦闷。  
今天晚上大少爷没回来，入睡前北北想，明天该找什么理由来发难大少爷呢？

不过第二天小北一睁眼就发现了异常。身上有黏腻感，衣服被子湿乎乎的。  
小北半醒不醒，缓缓撑着身体坐起来。  
胸前的睡衣湿了一片，他犯迷糊，打算把上衣脱了再接着睡回去。抬手间碰到胸部，一阵难以忍受的胀痛传来。  
以前同样有过胸部不适，但从没这么严重，小北也从没在意。可如今的感觉实在要命，小北僵住，隔了一会又试探性摸了摸自己的胸。随着小北的动作，原本蓄在里面的东西被挤了出来。

北哥给吓醒了，他慌忙把衣服掀开，发现原本薄薄的胸肌鼓胀起来，红肿的乳头正一点点往外溢白色的液体。  
小北清楚这大概是什么，他脸蛋通红，颤颤巍巍地用手指沾了一些。有乳香味，真的是奶。小北不愿接受现实，羞得差点要撞死在床头。

大少爷回来时将近正午。  
快吃午饭了，桌上摆的早饭却还没有人动过。

恰好一佣人提着洗好的衣服（疑似小北的某件睡衣）路过，大少爷询问小北起了没，佣人认真回答小北起了，又钻回房间了。

小北嗜睡，通常要眯到下午，如若早起，吃早饭一定积极，他是绝不舍得放任肉包子冷掉的。  
大少爷察觉到问题，噔噔噔敲小北房门，宝，出来吃饭。  
里面没声。  
大少爷又敲。  
还是没声。  
大少爷拉两下门把手，门居然锁了。他怕北北在里头寻死，一尸两命，遂赶紧拿备用钥匙开门。  
进到房里，奶香混着甜橘味儿扑面而来，又蜜又醇，大少爷猛吸几口，好闻。不过橘子是不能和牛奶一起吃的，会闹肚子。

床上的一大团被子听见动静，往角落里缩，大少爷慌忙靠近，例行又哄又劝，好话说尽。

小北闷在里面不吭声，偶尔动两下以示反抗。  
大少爷就伸手悄悄去寻小北没捂好的缝儿，一番你掀我挡后，终于把小北给挖了出来。  
哦哟哟，只见可怜的小北哥红着俏脸，恶狠狠地瞪大少爷一眼，反身又要扎进被子里。

小北的棉被和床铺上都有股暖烘烘的奶骚味，大少爷觉得奇怪，拎过被角仔细嗅了下。  
这举动好像惹毛了北哥，他挺着肚子扑过去，一边抢一边骂，你是狗吗！还我！

大少爷扔掉被子，把人接了个满怀，北北好暖好香，身上也有奶味呢。

你打翻奶了？到处都是这味儿。大少爷环住小北壮了不止一圈的腰，忍不住低头亲亲他，说话声音都温柔不少。

小北自然不让他亲，警觉的左躲右闪，还不忘否认，我没有！  
他闹起来往往没有轻重，大少爷会担心北北伤到自己，只能放开他。小北迅速捡起被子，正打算把自己重新裹好，大少爷眼疾手快，将他捞到床上去。

这下小北炸毛了，他冲大少爷吼，叫人滚，北哥身材臃肿却依然不断挣扎，又踢又踹的。大少爷覆上去压住他，不让他乱动，大少爷知道小北如此这般肯定是有原因的，他刚要询问，猛然发现小北衣服上似乎濡湿了一片，潮掉的那部分布料紧贴小北的皮肤，凸出一个弧度。

毕竟是第一次当爹，对业务尚不熟悉，大少爷懵圈一秒，抬头去看小北时，一向要强的小北哥眼眶里早有泪水在打转儿了。他鼻尖红着，嘴唇抿着，手紧攥着，就差往大少爷脸上重拳出击。  
北哥恨啊恨，怨啊怨，终于受不住委屈，长长的哭了一嗓子。他嚎完觉得丢脸，赶紧嘘声，继续跟大少爷互瞪。

大少爷想撩起小北的上衣一探究竟，小北死命按住衣服不准他看。  
大少爷说，你身上哪里我没见过，乖。  
小北羞愤难当，直骂对方不要脸，不是人。  
大少爷以退为进，对，我不是人，今天不给看以后我总能看得到。

北哥十分想往大少爷脸上吐口水，他想，这个臭男人素来心狠手辣，自己从前折腾时无一不被他整治（肏服），怕今后自己真的凶多吉少。  
他一边感慨命运坎坷，一边同大少爷斗智斗勇，揪衣服太过用力，小北手指指节都红了，最终还是被钻了空挡，败下阵来。衣服掀到下巴处，小北的肚子和胸脯都露了出来。他的胸胀大得如同刚发育的少女一般了，乳粒更加挺翘，要命的是，他红肿的奶孔在源源不断泌出汁水。

小北还想遮挡，但此时明显来不及了，大少爷已经伸手，捏了捏北北白花花的胸肉，非常柔软。  
可是小北哭叫起来。自从今早发现了异常后，他的胸部愈发酸痛，里面沉甸甸的涨着东西，现在碰一下都疼得要命。  
大概是北北实在没力气反抗了，他胡乱说不行，别看，流着眼泪，模样可怜。

大少爷清楚小北怕羞又倔，断然不会也不懂自己解决问题，只能默默忍受涨奶的折磨。心疼之余大少爷想，小北是个傻孕夫，这种时候只能自己来照顾他。

大少爷用手掌包裹住小北软绵的乳肉，稍微施力按揉，从乳尖往外吐的奶水立刻汇集成一道细细的水流，不断淌下来。那种感觉很奇怪，挤压胸脯的时候酸胀感异常的明显，小北难受极了，皱起眉头喊疼，好疼。他脏话都讲不出来，哭得惨兮兮，浑身都绷紧了来抵抗这种痛苦。对此，大少爷只能安慰他，忍忍，弄出来就好受了。

看小北的反应，大少爷也不敢过于用力，怕他承受不了，可剩下的乳汁又不能放任不管。有一些自行溢出的白色汁液顺着北北的胸肉缓缓滴落，在皮肤上留下淫靡的水痕，就好像谁射在了他身上一样。  
大少爷一个深呼吸，性器憋在西装裤里已经十分难耐了，他告诫自己，当务之急是怎样更好的帮助自家omega缓解涨奶，不应该想这些有的没的。

他们中间隔了一个肚子，大少爷觉得压着行事不方便，于是将小北抱起来，并且很自然的张嘴含住了小北的乳尖。

小北的身子猛颤几下，他急忙抬手放在大少爷肩上推搡，力道微弱得几乎是欲拒还迎了。  
乳头被温暖的口腔包裹，大少爷的舌尖灵活地绕着乳晕转圈圈，再顶弄挑逗娇嫩敏感的乳粒，粗糙的舌面每每剐蹭过北北微张的奶孔后总不忘抵住它猛力舔吮，大少爷逐渐把乳肉里积蓄的奶水吸掉。

液体通过奶孔释放出去的感觉令小北既舒服又羞耻，大少爷吃过的那边胸部酸胀感不再强烈，稍微变得可以忍受了点。  
另一边没有遭到冷落，大少爷腾出一只手来轻轻捏揉它，小北呜呜啊啊的喘，扭动身体来表达不满，意思大约是捏着不舒服，另一边也要含。  
北北刚刚泌乳，奶水尝起来带有些微微的腥味，气味倒很是香甜。等两边胸脯里的汁液都排得差不多了，小北已经腰肢发酥，出了一身薄汗，底下也湿了，他软软趴在大少爷肩上哈嗤哈嗤，似乎很累。

怎么不跟我说？大少爷搂好小北，在他耳垂旁呼气，问，现在有没有舒服点？  
舒服是舒服了，不过北北才不会说。都说吃人嘴软拿人手短，小北哥可不一样，得了好处还甩脸子。  
有什么好说的，反正你…反正你又不……  
小北小声嘟囔，讲到后面几乎像没出声，大少爷挨他这么近都听不清。

两人距离的原因，小北呼吸间全是浓郁的咖啡醇香，他越想越伤心，越想越难过，他觉得这个男人明明不爱自己，可自己偏偏感到温暖，这种情绪有些尴尬，又有些甜蜜，小北形容不出来，只好决定瞎糊弄过去。  
大少爷却纠结这点不轻易放过他，偏要他说清楚来，鼻息喷在北北耳朵边痒痒热热的，小北一个劲扭头去躲，想从大少爷的怀抱中脱离出来。他下身已经完全湿透了，臀缝隔着单薄的睡裤虚虚夹了一根硬热的棒状物，那根棍子随着小北挣扎的动作在他黏滑的臀缝间摩擦。  
温度升高，小北晕头转向，空气里好像只有信息素，没有氧气了。明明呼吸都变得困难，北北却克制不住地尽可能去贴近大少爷，往alpha胸膛里埋。

小北发情了。  
大少爷反应过来。这好像是小北孕期里第一次发情，按理说孕期发情不会这么晚，大少爷估摸是小北从前日子苦，吃食差，营养不良导致发育慢了点，所以发情期延期。  
他捧起小北被养的白嫩许多的脸蛋，现在北北不仅脸上有肉了，身上也软软的，不像一开始瘦条条的。  
大少爷逮着北北的唇亲下去，北北难得没有立刻躲开，愣怔几秒后还是顺从的接受了。alpha的体液对于发情的omega来说无疑是火上浇油，小北下身涌出更多的水，里面像有小虫爬，痒的不行。为了疏解身体的瘙痒，小北只能去追逐接吻带来的快感，舌头不断与大少爷的纠缠。  
他越亲越觉得难受，越亲越觉得饥渴，屁股湿到恨不得马上被什么粗硬的东西贯穿，小北跨坐在大少爷的一条大腿上，连夹腿都做不到，他后穴泌出的淫液甚至沾湿了大少爷的西装裤，北北低喘两下，偷偷前后摆臀摩擦。

大少爷从北北宽松的短裤裤管摸进去，摸到他湿漉漉的内裤里，omega的身体已经准备充分，肉穴不需要太多扩张就可以吞下三根手指。  
小北羞到掉泪，咬住下唇扭腰催促，连脱裤子的时间都等不急了。  
他的身体多汁又甜蜜，还附加一份独特的乳香做催情，大少爷终于肏进去的候时再次含住北北的乳粒，北北无法控制的挺起胸膛，这次不是为了被吸奶，而是为了被更过分的亵玩。

终于迎来alpha壮硕的肉茎，穴肉兴奋的纠缠裹吸，将能带来快乐的硬棒子往更深处引，大少爷被咬得头皮发麻，粗喘着把小北推倒进床铺里，他退到穴口处再狠狠插进去，汁水啪啪乱溅，小北仰头尖叫。他肏得很深很重，每次几乎都要撞到生殖腔口，北北怕极了，那里头怀着宝宝，千万不能随便碰的，大少爷干到那儿时小北又爽又疼，心里想逃可是身体无比想要。  
粗热肉棒剐磨内壁带来的酥麻快感过电一样传遍全身，北北的腰肢酸软无比，却依旧浪荡地扭摆，穴里敏感的那一片嫩肉已经被顶弄到发痛，他觉得自己承受不了了，然而欲火却扑不灭，小北的眼睛迷茫地睁着，他害怕的抚了抚肚子，满鼻腔的信息素扰乱了北哥的脑子，迫使他流泪求饶。

要…要死……了……啊啊啊啊——  
北北浑身泛粉，唇上的小肉珠给大少爷叼肿了，邀吻一般红艳艳的翘着。

甜腻浓郁的蜜橘香气也影响了大少爷，他将小北翻过去，从侧面重新挺入，痉挛收缩的肉穴吞吃不下两人交融的体液，无数细白的泡沫伴随抽插的动作聚到小北穴口处，他的胸部似乎因为性爱又开始泌乳了，有少量奶水溢出来，滴到床单上。

不……呜呜…不…不行了……小北泪水流了满脸，像一头落入陷阱的濒死的可怜小兽，一点也没有平时张牙舞爪的样子。他的脚趾因为快感而蜷缩，大腿肌肉也反复绷紧抽搐，大少爷除了喘气以外一言不发，好像并不打算怜惜他，北北胡乱高潮了好几次，前面的性器断断续续吐水，肉穴深处也潮吹一样喷出一股热液来。  
小北怕自己今天被操死在床上，哭的绝望又凄惨。  
偏偏他的身体贪婪，喂不饱般，一轮完了，歇过之后还委委屈屈的缠上来要。到头来，真不知道该怨谁了。

tbc


End file.
